mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Demigod
Slays the Hound of Culain", illustration by Stephen Reid from Eleanor Hull's The Boys' Cuchulain, 1904]] A demigod or demi-god is a minor deity, or a mortal or immortal who is the offspring of a god and a human, or a figure who has attained divine status after death. Creation Demigods are born when a god forms a relationship with a mortal. They sometimes retain physical traits from their divine parents, like hair and eye color, or personality traits, like cunning or bravery. Abilities Demigods often have powers or knowledge associated with their godly parent's domain of control. Their abilities are never as powerful as their parents' though, but they are still powerful enough to make them superior to normal mortals. List of Demigods in Greek Mythology : This list is incomplete. You can help Mythology Wiki by action=edit}} expanding it. *Achilles (son of Thetis) *Aeacus (son of Zeus) *Aeneas (son of Aphrodite) *Agenor (son of Poseidon) *Amphion (son of Zeus) *Arcas (son of Zeus) *Asclepius (son of Apollo) *Belus (son of Poseidon) *Calais (son of Boreas) *Chiron (son of Cronus) *Chrysaor (son of Poseidon) *Cycnus (son of Poseidon) *Dardanus (son of Zeus) *Epaphus (son of Zeus) *Helen (daughter of Zeus) *Heracles (son of Zeus) *Ino/Leucothea (daughter of Harmonia, grandaughter of Ares and Aphrodite) *Memnon (son of Eos) *Minos (son of Zeus) *Iasion (son of Zeus) *Neleus (son of Poseidon) *Orpheus (son of Apollo) *Peirithous (son of Zeus) *Pelias (son of Poseidon) *Penthesilea (daughter of Ares) *Perseus (son of Zeus) *Phlegyas (son of Ares) *Polydeuces (son of Zeus) *Rhadamanthys (son of Zeus) *Romulus and Remus (Sons of Mars, Descendants of Venus (Through their lineage being traced back to Aeneas) *Semele/Thyone (daughter of Harmonia, grandaughter of Ares and Aphrodite) *Tantalus (son of Zeus) *Theseus (son of Poseidon) *Tityas (son of Zeus) *Zetes (son of Boreas) *Zethus (son of Zeus) List of Demigods in Other Mythologies : This list is incomplete. You can help Mythology Wiki by action=edit}} expanding it. Hindu Mythology *Abhimanyu (son of Chandra) *Arjuna (son of Indra) *Ashwathama (son of Rudra) *Bhima (son of Vayu) *Dhristyadyumna (son of Agni) *Karna (son of Surya) *Nakula (son of the Ashvins) *Sahadeva (son of the Ashvins) *Yudisthira (son of Yama) Mayan Mythology Hunahpu (son of Xquic) Xbalanque (son of Xquic) Mesopotamian Mythology *Adapa (son of Ea ) *Gilgamesh (son of Ninsun ) Native American Mythology Nayenezgani (Son of Tsohanoai) Tobadzistsini (Son of Tsohanoai Irish Mythology *Aoife (daughter of The Morrígan) *Cú Chulainn (son of Lugh) *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (son of Donn, foster son of Aengus) *Mongán mac Fiachnai (son of Manannán mac Lir) *Nia Segamain (son of Flidais) *Scáthach (daughter of The Morrígan) In Popular Culture In Film *The demigod Hercules appears in many films, most notably the eponymous Disney film, and the 2015 action film of the same name starring Dwayne Johnson. *Perseus appears in the film Clash of the Titans, and the sequel Wrath of the Titans. *Demigods are the main focus of the films The Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters, which are adaptions of the books by Rick Riordan. In Literature *The Percy Jackson book series by Rick Riordan revolves around modern day Greek demigods and their struggle to live in a world full of hidden dangers. The demigods all attend a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood, run by the centaur Chiron and the god Dionysus. Gallery Achilles.png|Achilles Asklepios - Epidauros.jpg|Asclepius Herakles Farnese MAN Napoli Inv6001 n01.jpg|Heracles download (4).jpg|Pelias (left) Perseus.jpg|Perseus TheseusMinotaur.jpg|Theseus Camp-Half-Blood.jpeg|Camp Half-Blood Module_300_char_camp.jpeg PJ21.jpeg|Camp Half-Blood as it appears in The Lightning Thief References Category:Deities Category:Greek mythology Category:Demigods